Shock
by Yalasay Ti'Rean
Summary: Willow tells Angel, what happend with Buffy in the end of season 5, and this ist how he feels about :)


Titel: Shock Autor: Darkangel Rechte: Joss Whedon Kategorie: Angel - Innerer Monolog Charakters: Angel Spoiler: Letzte Folge der Buffy BZw Angel Staffel Inhalt: Angels Gefühle und Gedanken über Buffys Tod Kommentar: Diese letzte Folge von Angel hat mich dazu inspiriert, diesen Dialog zu verfassen. Es interessiert mich einfach, Wie Angel damit umgeht, dass Buffy nun tot ist. Vielleicht ist es etwas zu kurz geraten, und ein wenig wirr, ich weiß, aber ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem lesbar...( Feedback: Bitte !!!! +fleh+ Dakangelus5@gmx.de  
  
+Shock+  
  
Angel war völlig perplex. Er saß auf seinem Bett, in seinen Händen hielt er das Photo von Buffy, der blonden Jägerin, dass sonst immer auf seiner Kommode gestanden hatte. Er war völlig alleine, hier, in diesem Raum. Die anderen hatten seinen Wunsch akzeptiert, alleine sein zu wollen. Sie waren immer noch da, dass wusste er. Niemals würden sie ihn im Stich lassen, da war er sich sicher. Doch das letzte, was er momentan brauchte, war ihr Mitgefühl. Er betrachtete das Bild genauer. Buffys Gesicht. Ihre feinen Züge, die glänzenden blaugrünen Augen, der scharlachrote Schmollmund, ihr langes blondes Haar, dass ihr in feinen Strähnen ins Gesicht fiel. Minutenlang starrte er auf das Bild, als würde er sie dadurch zurückholen können. Dann gab er es auf. Er stellte das Bild wieder an seinen angestammten Platz, und lehnte sich zurück. Seine Gedanken wandten sich von dem Foto ab, der echten, lebendigen Buffy zu, wie er sie gekannt hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Wie er sich damals ihretwegen gegen den Meister, und gegen Darla gestellt hatte, aus Liebe zu ihr. Und sie hatte diese Liebe erwidert. Sie war der erste Mensch gewesen, der ihn NICHT für ein Monster gehalten hatte... Sie hatte ihm vertraut, ihn an ihrem Leben teilhaben lassen. Sie hatte ihn verändert, sein Leben. Er seufzte wieder, und schloss seine Augen, um ihr Gesicht wieder vor sich zu sehen. "Buffy..." Dachte er leise. Es war wie ein schlechter Traum. Willow war einfach in der Lobby gesessen, und hatte ihn minutenlang schweigend angesehen. Noch bevor sie ein Wort gesagt hatte, wusste er bereits, dass es um Buffy ging. Ein kalter Schauer war durch seine Köper geschossen, und panische Angst war in ihm aufgestiegen. Dann hatte sie ihren Kopf gehoben, und Tränen waren aus ihren Augen geronnen, als sie zu sprechen begann. Mit jedem Wort, dass sie gesprochen hatte, hatte die Panik weitere Teile seines Körpers ergriffen. Es war unfähig gewesen, etwas zu sagen. In seinem Hals hatte sich ein Kloß gebildet, und der sonst so starke Vampir hatte sich an einer der alten Säulen abstützen müssen, um nicht umzufallen. Buffy war tot. Diese Worte hallten In seinem Kopf immer wieder und wieder, und doch konnte er sie nicht glauben, oder zumindest nicht begreifen. Schon oft hatten sie sich in Todesgefahr befunden, und schließlich wusste er auch, wie gefährlich die Jagd für die Jägerin war, doch so sehr ihr Tod zu erwarten gewesen war, so sehr schmerzte es ihn. Das Wissen sie nie wieder zu sehen, sie für alle zeit verloren zu haben. Kein Abschied, kein letztes Wort. Es gab noch so vieles, was er ihr hatte sagen wollen, doch bisher hatte er einfach nicht die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt, und nun war es zu spät. So vieles war unausgesprochen geblieben, zwischen ihnen beiden, und dieses Gefühl, ließ sich nicht so leicht abstellen. Buffy war ein teil seines Lebens geworden, ein teil von ihm selbst, und obwohl er sich von ihr getrennt hatte, war sie doch immer in seinem herzen, in seinem tun und seinem Handeln gewesen. Mit ihr war ein Teil seiner selbst gestorben, und dieses Wissen war schmerzhaft. Je mehr er nachdachte, umso mehr schwelgte er in Erinnerungen. In Gedanken durchlebte er immer wieder das letzte Jahr, und langsam zweifelte er an seiner Entscheidung, sie alleine gelassen zu haben. Vielleicht war dies gar nicht sein Schicksal gewesen? Vielleicht hätte er einfach bei ihr bleiben sollen, um sie zu beschützen? Oder vielleicht wenigstens in ihrer Nähe? Vielleicht hätte er das durch seine bloße Anwesenheit ändern können? Schuldgefühle breiteten sich in ihm aus, Schuldgefühle, in ihren letzten Augenblicken nicht dort gewesen zu sein, sie kein letztes Mal mehr gesehen zu habe. Ihre letzten Worte waren kalt gewesen, distanziert. Nie hätte er sie gehen lassen sollen. Es war das Schicksal einer Jägerin, sich für ihre Welt zu opfern. Es war Buffys Schicksal gewesen, sich für ihre Schwester zu opfern. Ihre mutige Entscheidung. Das war seine Buffy. Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, doch diesmal dachte er nicht darüber nach, was er hätte ändern können. Buffy hatte ihren Mut bewiesen. Er war sich sicher, dass jeder der Scooby Gang ebenfalls sein Leben gegeben hätte, aber wenn das geschehen wäre, dann wäre Buffy daran zerbrochen. So stark die Jägerin auch gewesen sein mochte, das hätte sie niemals verarbeitet. Vielleicht war es so am besten. Der Schmerz über ihren Tod war groß, er riss ein große Leere in sein untotes Herz, aber er verspürte auch so etwas wie Stolz auf sie, und vielleicht sogar Erleichterung. Nie mehr würde seine Jägerin ein Leid wiederfahren, niemals mehr würde sie kämpfen müssen, niemals auf der Flucht sein, und niemals mehr würde sie Schmerzen erleiden müssen. Er trauerte um sie, wie die anderen auch, aber er wollte alleine Trauern. Denn diese Trauer, war das Einzige was ihm letztendlich von Buffy geblieben war, und das würde er still in seinem Herzen verschließen. Dies war seine Art zu trauern. Still und leise, aber im Gegensatz zu allen anderen würde er ewig um sie trauern, denn egal wie viel zeit vergehen mochte, er würde sie niemals vergessen.  
  
Was immer auch passieren mag, ich werde bei dir sein. Von jetzt, bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
  
What ever will happen, I´ll be with you. Now on, till eternity. 


End file.
